Warden Commander armor set
} |supertitle = Item set |name = Warden Commander Armor Set |icon = Warden-armour.PNG |image = WardenCommanderArmorSet.png |px = 210px |material = Varies |tier = 2-7 |armor = 16.10 to 28.76 |fatigue = 29.70% to 35.10% |requires = 24-42 strength |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Warden's Keep |set = Warden Commander Armor Warden Commander Gloves Warden Commander Boots |stats = |notes = Requires up to 42 strength depends on Tier. Requires the Warden's Keep DLC. It can be acquired in Soldier's Peak. This set consists of the chest, gloves and boots. This set can be found in various materials. The quality of the armor depends on the level of The Warden when they are found. Requires the Warden's Keep DLC. |location = Soldier's Peak |quests=Soldier's Peak }} The Warden Commander Armor Set is a powerful set of massive plate armor that requires the Warden's Keep DLC. The armor scales with the Warden's level – for example, the set is made of veridium (Tier 4) when it is found at level 9 and dragonbone (Tier 7) at level 18. The tier level is determined by the Warden's level when they first enter the Soldier's Peak area - not when they acquire the armor (i.e. if you are level 8 when you enter Soldier's Peak but level 9 when you acquire the armor, it will still be tier 3 Steel). For those that wish to obtain the lowest tier of this set: Through multiple trials, it is concluded that to obtain the lowest tier (grey iron) Warden Commander Armour Set, one would need to be at Level 5 or lower when entering Soldier's Peak. From the perspective of a rogue player, it would be the most beneficial to obtain this armor set at its lowest tier due to the fact that strength required to equip would only be at 24 and would cause the least fatigue. This would be very difficult to do if the game were to be played in a normal fashion. One would likely need to carefully manage XP obtained. The following are some of methods that could be employed: 1. During player's origin story, let temporary companions take the killing blow on enemies as to avoid gaining XP. 2. Avoid as many of the fights as possible in both origin story and Ostagar. 2. Avoid obtaining Codex entries, as each grant 50 XP. 3. Avoid doing side quests. 4. Once you arrive at Lothering, do not do any quests and head straight to the Imperial Highway exit to go to Camp, then to Soldier's Peak (one can avoid the peasant and bandit fights by removing all companions first then taking the left path, walking close to the windmill). The set has no helmet but Mikhael Dryden sells a Grey Warden Helmet that has exactly the same colors as the set. Upgrading * On the console version, the armor can be upgraded by putting it in the party storage chest, leaving the map and returning. * On the PC version, the armor can only be upgraded by selling it to an NPC vendor such as Mikhael Dryden. Acquisition Summary }} Details }} Notes * The set does not port into Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. A Warden wearing the set at the end of Origins will begin Awakenings without any armor at all. However an unofficial mod created by Kigen found here will allow users to transfer all of their DLC content items over to Awakening when making a new character or importing their Origins character. Make sure the items are in the inventory or being worn at the time of transfer. * If this set is imported to Awakening, It can be lost in the Silverite Mines. * If imported into Awakening, the chestpiece will have three rune slots for armor runes. Bugs * In the Xbox version the set is currently bugged, whereby no Set Bonus is given. * No Griffon appears on the breastplate if character is a female elf. Category:Armor Category:Item sets Category:Origins armor Category:Massive armor Category:Warden's Keep